Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street
Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street was a Middleweight robot that competed in BattleBots Seasons 2.0 through 4.0. It was a 4-wheel drive robot armored with a sheet metal fire truck, but inside the truck was 1/4 inch thick aluminum, meaning Buddy Lee was well-protected. "Driving" the fire truck was a Cabbage Patch Kids doll, and riding in the back were stuffed dalmatians. It was built by Team Fembot and was originally armed with a lifting arm for Season 2.0, but after this season it was replaced with a small undercutting blade. It performed decently in BattleBots, making the Season 2.0 quarterfinals. Buddy Lee came to be when Team Loki flew over to London to compete in the Robot Wars MTV Pilot. The two team members that comprised Team Fembot wanted to drive Rammstein in the competition, but the other members of Team Loki denied this request. Team Fembot decided to build their own robot instead and ended up coming up with the design of Buddy Lee on the plane ride home. As of 2011 Buddy Lee was still operational, fighting in a high school competition. This was most likely because Team Loki founded the Starbot lab in Florida, where students can create their own robots, and because the competition was held in Florida. Robot History Season 2.0 Buddy Lee first fought Fusion. In the fight, both bots pushed each other, and eventually Buddy Lee got underneath Fusion and lifted the robot, carrying it to the killsaws. This apparently damaged something within Fusion and it was knocked out. In its next fight, Buddy Lee fought teammates Turbo. The team decided to remove the lifter for this match as it would get damaged by Turbo's flails. Buddy Lee rammed Turbo, taking some damage. eventually the rear panel of the fire truck came off, and stuffed dalmatians spilled out onto the BattleBox. The fight continued in this fashion with Turbo damaging some of Buddy Lee's wheels, but Buddy Lee kept pushing and by the end of the three minutes Turbo had lost all movement. The judges awarded Buddy Lee the victory, 28-17. In the quarterfinals, Buddy Lee fought eventual champions Spaz. Buddy lee couldn't use the lifter for this fight because of damage to the fire truck sustained by Turbo earlier. The match was a pushing match with Spaz being the more powerful, managing to push Buddy Lee onto the killsaws a few times. The match ended and Spaz won on a 26-19 judge decision. Buddy Lee also fought in the Middleweight Royal Rumble at the end of the tournament. For this fight the Cabbage Patch Kid was wrapped in gauze to simulate the doll getting hurt. It started out being very aggressive, attacking Deadblow and El Diablo but it eventually was impaled on the spike strip by Deadblow, knocking it out of the rumble. Season 3.0 For Season 3.0 Buddy Lee was renamed Buddy Lee Stay in Your Seat. Buddy Lee fought newcomers Eraser in their only Season 3 fight. Buddy Lee's blade couldn't damage Eraser so it turned into a pushing match where Eraser dominated. Eventually Buddy Lee's drivetrain broke and Buddy Lee was knocked out. Season 4.0 In Season 4.0 Buddy Lee fought Turtle Road Kill in their only fight. Buddy Lee tried to ram Turtle Road Kill but only drove over the lower robot. Both robots were very aggressive but the judges gave Turtle Road Kill the victory on a very close 23-22 decision. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with spinning weapons Category:Robots that fought on television